Letters to Papa
by INeedYourLove78
Summary: Sequel to Chipmunk on the Roof. Eleanor is ashamed. Brittany is confused...and heartbroken. Jeanette cries each night. Dave reads their letters silently with a cold look on his face. He doesn't reply. But still they write. They write to their Papa to escape and feel loved. How can they defy his traditions and still write to him? What do they expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is the promised sequel to Chipmunk on the Roof, Letters to Papa. Review! Enjoy! :)**

Dear Papa,

It's been two years now. Two years, thirteen days, five hours, and... Now twenty five minutes. But I hope you know that. I feel like you're keeping track. I am too.

I... I don't know what to say. I understand how awkward you probably feel, reading this. Probably as awkward as I do writing it.

I suppose the whole reason I wrote this letter was to apologize. Papa, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we couldn't understand each other. That we each feel we betrayed each other. And I suppose in a strange, non-understandable to others, we did. But I know that I still love you. And I hope, but don't know for sure, that you love me.

I wrote this letter to apologize. Please send my apology to Mama, and Sammy, and Bella. I don't suppose you have any contact with Brittany or Jeanette.

Theodore and I are in love, Papa. I love him more than words can express. And he loves me, Papa. I know that.

We have a good, established home. We live in the inner circle of town, Papa. We sell books. I know Mama was never one for reading, but she'd, and you as well, would be surprised at our progress.

I am crying, Papa. I am honestly crying. Just the simple thought of you holding this in your hands, your rough, old hands; and your wise brown eyes scanning this page fills me with such hope.

I never thought I would cry, Papa. I always thought that I was the strong one in my, our, family. I wouldn't cry. And although I was one of the youngest, Papa, I always helped my older sisters with their 'boy troubles' and such.

I wonder something, Papa. I wonder many things, but one is this. How, after all my years of learning, all the years of separation, was I able to love a Russian? How, Papa? How? I know that what has happened has happened, Papa, and I wouldn't want anything to change, except for your trust. Your trust in me. Your trust that I can overcome and challenge and succeed in what I choose. Where has that gone, Papa? You don't believe that I can be with a Christian. I feel as if you believe that I am weak, that I will be lost. And you believe that I am lost, unable to help, unable to want to help. So you forgot me. Or tried to. I know that you believe I am alive.

I have to go, Papa. Theodore has returned home.

I love you. I always have and always will.

Your Chavaleh,

Eleanor


	2. URGENT! PLEASE READ! ALSO ON PROFILE!

I just have a few things to say before I delete my account.

**And Then She Met the President's Son:** Completely plagiarized from the story on Fictionpress by Tessandra. I can't believe you Fanfiction losers fell for that!:p

**Busted:** Also plagiarized. The original story is by Phoenix Fanatic called "Rating" on the Maximum Ride archive.

**Chipmunk on the Roof:** As I've stated many times, I never came up with the dialogue or plot, so this one isn't too exciting or revealing.

**Dave's Expert Parenting Guide:** This one I did write. You won't find anything like it anywhere.

**Dear Fanfiction:** I didn't come up with the idea. There are plenty of these around. But this one was written by me.

**Diary of a Lovesick Chipmunk:** The title, summary, and most of the ideas of the story were plagiarized or inspired by Phoenix Fanatic's "Diary of a Lovesick Mutant". However, I DID write it. There was no copy and pasting involved.

**Family Matters:** Also plagiarized. It was originally an Alvin and the Chipmunks story titled "Are We Family?" There were some pretty big hints about that in there too. For example, I changed their friends' names to the names of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Pretty obvious. But I have to say that my version was A LOT better. I had to fix TONS of grammar mistakes.

**Kidnapped:** I wrote this story and take entire credit for it.

**Letters to Papa:** I don't own the title, but the story itself is mine.

**No More Dead Chipmunks:** Again, I don't think I ever took credit for it. The original story is titled "No More Dead Dogs" and is by an author who's name escapes me. If you want to see how it ends, I suggest reading the original story.

**Regularly Scary Stories:** I don't own this either. I forget the title of the book and the name of the author, but there was this entire book of scary stories I was planning on using.

**Rules to Living With the Flock:** Plagiarized. Some of the rules I wrote, since the original counting was off, but mostly plagiarized from Ice Around the Moon's "Rules to Living with the Chipmunks and Chipettes."

**Saved:** I found it on the internet. Not really mine. Thanks for the positive reviews though, and remember that you are worth it!

**Secret Both Kept:** I take 100% of credit for this. I own all of it and wrote all of it. My first story!

**The Not-So-Thrilling Adventures of Toby:** It was one of those short stories in a magazine. I thought it would work with Toby so I typed it up.

**Who Are You Going With?:** 100% mine. I don't own the OCs, but I do own everything else.

* * *

* All of the above is true. I can prove all of it.

* When I say I own everything, I hope you guys know I'm not including the characters. I mean, seriously guys, this is Fanfiction. Fanfiction is **a broadly-defined fan labor term for stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. **I don't own any characters or archives and I hope you figured that out by now.

* I'm doing this for everyone on the Live Journal "Stop Plagiarism" community.

* This will only be up until 12:00 pm on Tuesday, July 30. That will also be the day I delete my account.

* I'm adding this to the back of all my stories.

* I think it would be hilarious if my account got deleted early for plagiarism.

* Feel free to PM me about any of this. I'll gladly chat.

* The "And Then She Met the President's Son" DocX thing? Not happening. I deleted all connections. Sorry peeps.

* This is also on my profile.

* * *

You guys are pretty stupid for falling for all my lies, though. ;)

* * *

Look out for me. I'll be back soon with a new account. ;)

* * *

-INeedYourLove78/MusicalsWithAMission/KeepCalmAndI DKJustKeepCalm (- That last one is my Fictionpress account. It will also be deleted, so read up while you can!)

* * *

To find me on Live Journal, google "Stop plagiarism". Click on the first result that comes up, which should be a Live Journal page. Then scroll down the list to the left side of the page until you see "plagiarist:", and you should then see "plagiarist: MusicalsWithAMission". That's me!

* * *

Peace out homies! Just know I always loved you for reviewing! It's special to me no matter what!


End file.
